moonlit
by tako-noko
Summary: a story about luna and discord i've only seen 4 episodes but i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

I felt like I had been falling for eternity into the darkness ever since I met her, the opposite of me but yet somehow she was what I wanted to become. Eventually I became her "nightmare moon" as many people called me since I had been banished by the events caused by my one dream, a dream to show people the beauty of the night. The stars that dance across the sky the planets an everlasting world that is unforgettable, but how can you not forget something you never knew at all. Ignorance is all they showed to my beautiful night all they did was sleep during it they praised the sun and shunned my night filled world. And I never asked anyone that one small word when I was still a person.

My dream and others nightmare she was only a small part of me but in the beginning of her emerging I met him one misunderstood by ordinary people as myself. He was a bearer of chaos and his name was discord, we met in a place called the everfree forest It was a place that held the essence of night through all hour's weather day or night. He looked onto things in a new light he saw my dream but instead of looking onto the dream with disgust as others have always; he saw just a dream a wish. He loved hearing stories of me telling him of the sky the stars and the feeling of raising the moon and stars each night and we became the best of friends.

The grand gala was coming up supposedly one of the greatest nights of the year. I was searching for discord I was going to find him and give him something a small envelope was in my bag an invitation to the gala. as I told him of the gala he seemed to become saddened I'm sorry Luna he said and began to walk away slowly, they will never accept me I'm not like them discord said. "No you're not like them" Luna said as she came to him "and that's why you're my best friend a true friend in a sea of lies" and Luna took his hand. "Thank you" discord said to Luna as they sat and watched the night sky Luna had brought.

On the night of the gala as I was getting ready for the gala all I could think about was discord would he be lonely or sad or even disappointed? I slowly descended down the stairs wearing a midnight blue gown covered in patterns of the stars and moon. I was glad as the sight of people enjoying my night but the night sky I had brought, but the people around me meant nothing. I was still alone there was no one I knew there they acted with petty disguises pretending to help themselves look better for my sister. I wished discord was here I felt like I needed to see him, I carefully snuck out of the ballroom and into the rose garden.

I threw off my shoes and made my way into the forest the pain of nightmare moon was overwhelming but the thoughts of discord fended her off. When I had finally reached our spot, my gown had some tears in it but I didn't care in the least. and when I reached our spot I saw discord looking into the sky. When I ran straight to him he was full of surprise when he saw me he "why are you here Luna" discord asked "to see you of course." He was seemingly overwhelmed with joy and we enjoyed each other's company for the night in the dark forest but with us here together it couldn't have had been brighter with us there together.

As I became nightmare more and more the pain of it increased I didn't tell discord fearing he world worry for me or that he wouldn't care at all.

One day after telling discord a story of raising the moon and lowering it for the previous day he only said one thing in response "why." After pausing there was nothing but silence and serenity in the area but then why did everything in the area around us feel so heavy. After some time he continued with much lament in his voice in his voice and a darker tone I had never heard him use before. I thought he was almost about to cry but he also was full of determination the he suddenly looked straight into my eyes. "Why, why must you have to raise and lower the moon for her is she afraid you infinite night will be loved more and overpower the dawn she brings, is it your wish to lower the moon for the dawn just why" Luna.

I looked down and I knew I couldn't control her any longer she would take over nightmare looked straight at discord and in one swift motion looked in to his eyes as he had previously but this wasn't me anymore this this wasn't Luna. it was nightmare moon "do you think I want to let the moon leave the sky the stars disappear for the day just for them to be shunned forgotten at night" she said. "Then why don't you go against the fate of the forgotten moon to show the light to others" discord said then nightmares expression softened and I returned as Princess Luna sister of celestia and even though the tears she smiled and gave him a hug and we both smiled and stood there in the night air together in the everfree forest, in our sanctuary.

As time passed I had lost control of nightmare moon she had become ravenous with rage and the first and last person she visited was celestia my dear sister. I feared for her yet unable to act on my own will was forced to watch in horror and dismay she passed the guards effortlessly. When She entered celestia's room and inside was my sister the ruler of the land the goddess of the sun the one who caused all of my pain. Luna in the darkness knew that her sister would be forced to seal nightmare moon.

she had to talk to her sister and send her a message before she would disappear she tried with all her might and The shell that was nightmare moon cracked and princess Luna came and falling to her knees said almost yelling to her. "Celestia monsters are real I've become one just send me away somewhere I can't hurt anyone, and tell him I love him." She said tears falling down her cheeks as she talked and before she could say a name she returned as nightmare moon and I fell into the darkness losing my chance to tell discord myself I love you.

I knew celestia had sent me away but I would try to return to see my best friend and my lover discord someday. Don't forget me discord we will always have the forest and the infinite night sky I once brought upon the world you showed me everything friendship strength and love.

Inside celestia's room she thought about her sister but never delivered the message Luna gave her she never bothered thinking about who was the one Luna loved but celestia never knew about the one guard in the corner of the room left untouched by nightmare moon had heard the message and had to find the one she had loved that one guard searched and searched never looking into the forest covered with darkness and discord never heard what happened to Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting for her the one who understood me she had come on all sorts nights even when I didn't think she would come, just to see someone like me. To everyone I was a monster to her I was a friend, but I came to the spot where we had always met at for months but somehow I knew something had happened to Luna. Luna with her crystal blue eyes that only showed the truth I knew she wouldn't leave me. I knew the one who came to see a monster like me for so long wouldn't leave now after everything we have done and been through together. I missed her I felt as though I couldn't live without her I needed her she was the night she was everything the sky the universe why was she not here what did I do did she look onto me as a monster like the others now. I had to leave the forest I didn't care if I was ridiculed by others looked onto as a monster I had to find Luna. After searching for an for what seemed to be an eternity,

I never found her

I had to find at least one person who could tell me where she was or is, but I asked hundreds and not one knew who Luna was let alone where she was or wouldn't even talk to someone like I. I had to meet celestia Luna's sister but it would be difficult I sealed most of my powers earing I would hurt Luna but unleashing my full powers of chaos may be the only way to save her. I only had to get past the guards to talk to celestia it sounds easy but they are a ready squadron that can easily launch a counterattack. Perhaps I could get in through the rose garden Luna told me of, I solemnly worked for a way to get in and my plan was finally perfect. As I made my way through the castle I had only forgotten one thing what would I say to celestia?

When I reached the throne room celestia was their sitting in her throne unguarded "celestia" I said, and she glanced over at me. "You're Luna's sister what has happened to her" he asked in such a tone he was almost begging "Why do you need to know about my sister?" She said with a voice softer than silk. Discord had no idea how to respond "I-I-I, I need to know because she is my friend" starting out as a stutter then ending with raw determination. Celestia's eyes began to widen and almost in a whisper said to herself "could he be the one Luna feared leaving all alone in the darkness."

Could you be the one who showed Luna the ways of the world the one who showed her determination strength or perhaps even love? How could my sister fall for such an insignificant creature as you it could never be did you think you would be accepted? You're just a monster shunned from society never to be accepted no matter how hard you try you can never be with her. Celestia said to him as if taunting him, but how did celestia know about him and Luna and did Luna care for him as he did for her?

Luna is now a part of the one object she made rise and fall each and every night she is sealed into the moon and time itself for one thousand years celestia said. Discord was filled with rage and with the dark tone he had only used once before "how dare you send Luna away." "Guards" celestia screamed, and discord fled from the castle into the black night. "What has happened to you Luna, I miss you" he said to the moon and running into the forest. Is this the pain you have felt for so long, I'm sorry I couldn't help you but I will find you a revenge fit for a princess my dear Luna" using that dark tone and unable to change it.

In the forest where he met her he released his true power he didn't know if he would win or lose against celestia but it didn't matter, nothing did without her. Within a few days he bore chaos throughout the towns and cities to attempt to attract celestia and celestia naturally showed up to fight discord or to reason with him.

"Why discord?" is all celestia said to him without any compassion as if waiting to hear his reasons. "Why you ask, Order is something not meant for me I tried to fit in with your kind but you took her away you banished her. She was one who cared for someone such as me I used to stop the chaos for her but you never cared you are the reason she became corrupted the reason she changed. The reason I lost the one I loved I don't know if she loved me back but I would try and fight for her freedom so she could bring a beautiful moon onto the world.

I never wanted to become a monster and he looked at the moon and neither did she but you brought this fate upon her he paused "no, you brought this fate upon us"

Celestia lost control from there on out I never knew she had wielded this much power I hadn't realized since Luna was gone she had gained the powers of both the sun and moon and I didn't stand a chance against her.

I was slowly being tortured by celestia she was tearing me apart "she never loved you it was all an act she probably despised you but you never noticed all you saw was beauty you didn't know my sister."

I knew these words were all lies but then why did they hurt so much? Discord thought to himself.

Shaking my head "No Luna wasn't like that she was kind she was my only friend as I was her only friend and I loved her I listened to her tell of the night sky and I showed her the world." discord yelled at celestia.

But then with I single motion full of rage celestia turned discord into stone I had no idea when I would see Luna again but I knew I would someday and I believed she loved me as much as I loved her I miss you Luna but this had to happen so I could see you again.


End file.
